LEGO Star Wars
LEGO Star Wars is a spinoff of LEGO Superheroes. Episodes The Phantom Menace # Negotiation Failure: The Republic leader, Supreme Chancellor Valorum, dispatches Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to settle with Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray. However, Gunray isn't there at all— instead, an army of Battle Droids! # Naboo Assault: During the invasion of Naboo, Qui-Gon saves the life of an ungainly Gungan leper, Jar Jar Binks, from being run over by a droid transport. Beholden to Qui-Gon, Jar Jar leads the Jedi to Otoh Gunga. (Destruction Count: Trees are knocked down, stone pillars collapse.) # Duel of the Fates: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan duel Darth Maul in the Royal Starship hangar. Who will emerge as victor? Attack of the Clones # Count Dooku: Obi-Wan and Anakin ambush Dooku, and the three engage in a Lightsaber fight. Who will succeed? The Clone Wars # Storm Over Ryloth: Ashoka disobeys Anakin and loses most of her squad, forcing Anakin to teach her a lesson. Will Anakin be able to take down the Separatist forces, and will Ahsoka take his example with more than a grain of Crait salt? (Destruction Count: Republic cruisers are fired upon and explode at different points, a mug shatters, a Republic cruiser burns up, many ships and droids explode, holes are blown into cruisers, the plating on cruisers are torn open, a wall is sliced out of a cruiser, three Separatist cruisers are fired upon and eventually explode, Vulture Droids are decapitated, a missile tears open the tower of a cruiser, a cruiser flies into and destroys a space station, an escape pod causes an explosion on a cruiser.) # Innocents of Ryloth: Separatist leader Wat Tambor has taken control of Ryloth and violently conquers it. Will Obi-Wan and Mace Windu be able to stop him? (Destruction Count: Various vehicles and droids are destroyed, chunks of the ground are blown off.) # Duel of the Droids: Anakin, Ahsoka and an R3 (nicknamed “Goldie”) embark on a rescue mission when they discover that R2-D2 has been kidnapped. # Shadow of Malevolence: Anakin utilizes his new bomber to lead a campaign on General Grievous' gunship. (Destruction Count: Many ships and droids explode, the Malevolence is damaged.) # Destroy Malevolence: General Grievous takes Padmé Amidala and C-3PO hostage; Obi-Wan and Anakin must rescue the Senator and complete the destruction of Malevolence. # Rookies: Clone Commanders Rex and Cody must inspire their rookie unit in order to stop a Droid Commando invasion. # Lair of Grievous: General Grievous must prove himself worthy of the Separatists— Grievous' antagonistic enclave. Will General Grievous be successful, or will his scuffle with Kit Fisto be enough to prove him unworthy? (Destruction Count: A stone formation is blasted down by a Clone Trooper, a Republic ship explodes, shelves carrying droid parts are knocked over, a bridge is destroyed, the window of a room is shattered by a laser.) # The Gungan General: Anakin and Obi-Wan are taken captive while negotiating Count Dooku’s ransom; the Jedi and the Sith form an unlikely alliance. # Jedi Crash: When Anakin is wounded, Aayla Secura teaches Ahsoka about keeping away from personal attachments. (Destruction Count: Many ships and droids explode, a Republic cruiser is shot and damaged at many different points, a cruiser crashes.) # Defenders of Peace: Luminara Unduli must decide whether to lie down to the Separatists or battle alongside Anakin, Ahsoka, and Aayla Secura. (Destruction Count: Various vehicles and droids are destroyed, chunks of the ground are blown off.) # Weapons Factory: Luminara and Anakin act as lures while Padawans Barriss Offee and Ahsoka attempt to explode a droid factory. (Destruction Count: Various vehicles and droids are destroyed, chunks of the ground are blown off, a stone wall is cut open, various machines are cut open, a tank explodes.) # Legacy of Terror: Obi-Wan and Anakin face a tough battle through the Geonosian drones to find Luminara, who has been taken hostage as a trophy of war. Revenge of the Sith # Dogfight over Coruscant: “This is where the fun begins.” Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker lead a mission to rescue the captive Supreme Chancellor Palpatine from the robotic Separatist commander, General Grievous, during a space battle over Coruscant. (Destruction Count: Various ships and turrets explode, a cruiser is blown in half, a bridge tower is shot off of a ship, hangar doors are blasted open, a shield is shot down.) # I am the Senate: After infiltrating Grievous's ship, the Jedi fight Count Dooku, whom Anakin beheads at Palpatine's urging. Grievous flees, leaving the Jedi to try and stop the ship from destroying Coruscant, # General Grievous: Grievous escapes his damaged flagship to Utapau. Obi-Wan tracks him down, leading to an ultimate battle. # Order 66: As the Supreme Chancellor, Palpatine issues Order 66, causing the clone troopers to betray the Jedi. # Corruption of Anakin: Obi-Wan and Yoda arrive at Coruscant, only to learn that Anakin's betrayed the Jedi. (Destruction Count: The carpets of the Jedi Temple are shredded, pillars and floors are cracked and broken, a gigantic stone orb is broken in half.) # Mustafar: Padmé goes to Mustafar and attempts to convince Anakin to return to the light side. Vader sees Obi-Wan on Padmé's ship, and thinking she plans to kill him, chokes Padmé in rage. As a result, Obi-Wan engages Vader in a Lightsaber duel. (Destruction Count: Various pieces of a floor crumble and sink under lava, computer screens are shattered, a room crumbles, an avalanche causes a structure with platforms to collapse, many tower-like structures sink under lava, a large column falls onto a stone island, various chunks of a stone island are broken off and sink under the lava, various machines and parts of a floor are destroyed.) A New Hope # I Don't Like Sandcrawlers: C-3PO and R2-D2 are captured by Jawa merchants, who sell them to moisture farmers Owen and Beru Lars and their nephew Luke Skywalker. Will C-3PO and R2-D2 get used to their new lives? (Destruction Count: Rocks explode, a small stone formation collapses, Luke’s Hut is exploded.) # Mos Eisley Escape: Obi-Wan and Luke visit a bar in Mos Eisley where they meet Han Solo and Chewbacca. After agreeing on a price, they join forces aboard the Millennium Falcon. What will they do when the Stormtroopers fire at them? The Empire Strikes Back # Dagobah: Luke Skywalker and R2-D2 crash-land on the swamp planet of Dagobah. Luke meets Yoda, who accepts Luke as his student. After some training, Luke gets in a Lightsaber battle with Vader... who turns out to be more related to him than Luke originally thought (recommended to be viewed with "2" playback speed, but the sound may be off). # Like Father, Like Son: Luke arrives at Bespin and engages Vader in a Lightsaber battle that leads them over the city's air shaft. Vader cuts off Luke's right hand and tempts him to join the Dark Side. Luke accuses Vader of killing his father, who reveals that he is Luke's father. Return of the Jedi # Hutt of Death: Disguised as a bounty hunter, Princess Leia invades Jabba’s Palace and unfreezes Han. Will she get caught? (Destruction Count: A wall explodes.) The Force Awakens # Filthy Junk Trader: BB-8 and Rey meet and Jakku. Finn is also found Rey and BB-8, but the First Order tracks them and launches an airstrike. Finn, Rey, and BB-8 escape in the Millennium Falcon, which they rob from a scrapyard. # The Big Reveal: The crew travels to Takodana and meets with cantina owner Maz Kanata, who offers assistance getting BB-8 to the Resistance. Rey is drawn to a hidden vault and finds Anakin's Lightsaber. Will she take it? # Castle Crashing: The First Order attacks Takodana in search of BB-8. Han, Chewbacca, and Finn are obviously in danger, but how will they make it out? (Destruction Count: Various walls and floors are damaged/explode, a statue is destroyed, a cake explodes, a tree falls down, various First Order ships explode.) # Preparations: As Starkiller Base prepares to destroy D'Qar, the Resistance conceives a plan to decimate it by attacking a critical facility. # Starkiller Base: Using the Falcon, Han, Chewbacca, and Finn infiltrate the facility. However, Captain Phasma won't let them in without a (fairly easy) fight. # Starkiller Attack: Rey is rescued by Chewie and Han, who place bombs all across Starkiller Base. When Kylo Ren finds them, things won’t go as planned. # The Final Battle: Kylo pursues Finn and Rey to the surface of Starkiller Base. Kylo defeats Finn in a lightsaber duel, leaving him wounded. Rey takes the lightsaber and uses the Force to defeat Kylo. Will she escape the crumbling planet? (Destruction Count: Many turrets explode, at least one tree is cut down, Kylo Ren’s Darth Vader snowman falls apart, the ground cracks and burns, Starkiller Base explodes.) # Ahch-To Dee-To: R2-D2 awakens and reveals the map to Luke Skywalker, which Rey follows to the oceanic planet Ahch-To. She finds Luke and presents him with the lightsaber. Will he accept it? Juniors/4+ # X-Wing Trench Run: Rebel warrior Luke Skywalker flies over the Empire’s space station, the Death Star, and meets a Stormtrooper using a turret. When the Stormtrooper breaks Luke’s X-Wing, he calls Chewbacca for help, and scares off the rude Stormtrooper and fix his starship. LEGO Metaworld for Kids’ Star Wars video helps teach children about problem-solving and outer space. The videos use the familiar setting of George Lucas’ famous film Star Wars, but without any violence or bad words. # Learn Colors with Luke Skywalker and R2-D2: Luke Skywalker, R2-D2, and a Stormtrooper help teach your child colors, using themselves and Luke’s X-Wing as examples. LEGO Metaworld for Kids’ Star Wars video helps teach children about problem-solving and outer space. The videos use the familiar setting of George Lucas’ famous film Star Wars, but without any violence or bad words. # TIE Fighter Attack: One of the Empire’s pilots builds a TIE Fighter and fights a Rebel Fleet Trooper at a Command Station on Yavin 4. Even TIE Fighter Pilots need to stop blasting and make peace with others, even if they have different beliefs. LEGO Metaworld for Kids’ Star Wars video helps teach children about problem-solving and outer space. The videos use the familiar setting of George Lucas’ famous film Star Wars, but without any violence or bad words. # Learn Colors with the Rebels and the Empire: A TIE Fighter Pilot and a Rebel Fleet Trooper teach your child colors, using themselves and a TIE Fighter as examples. LEGO Metaworld for Kids’ Star Wars video helps teach children about problem-solving and outer space. The videos use the familiar setting of George Lucas’ famous film Star Wars, but without any violence or bad words. The Force Unleashed # Endor: TBA Bundle Videos * Star Tours Review + LEGO Star Wars Dagobah: Brendan provides an overview of Star Tours at Disneyland and gives his thoughts on the ride. After this, a stop-motion based on The Empire Strikes Back plays. * Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge Review + LEGO Star Wars Video: TBA. Behind the Scenes * The Dagobah video was the first “Backdrop-Based LEGO Adaptation Video” that Brendan made. This one differs from the others in that it used three backdrops, none of which were attached to a box (a small drawer was used instead). * Zachary didn’t want the series to be continued after the Dagobah episode, as he believes there are too many LEGO Star Wars videos on YouTube. The series has since been on an indefinite hiatus. Parents Guide Sex & Nudity Violence & Gore * Combat is involved in most of the videos, although it usually consists of Lightsabers and Blasters. * Luke decapitates Vader in Dagobah, causing Vader's helmet to explode and reveal Luke's face. Profanity Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking Frightening/Intense Scenes Category:LEGO Category:LEGO Star Wars Category:Spinoffs Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:LEGO Shows Category:2018 Category:December